Ngano kwa Fahari
by NinetalesLuver
Summary: Vitani's life after the battle. PG13, because..I say so. But I don't think it'll be that bad. Please read, and reveiw. It'll be better than it sounds now! The name means Tale of Pride in Swahili Chapter 6 up!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: No character list this time! Mwahaha ..hehe..well so, here's the beginning of the story! Please leave a review, otherwise I will have no reason to continue this, now will I?

Chapter One..  
  
Three weeks had passed since the battle.

The Outsiders, well, most of them, had adjusted to the better life easily. The few that hadn't already, Simba was sure that they would in time, or at least, that was what he told Vitani, who had become the 'speaker' for the Outsiders. Vitani wasn't sure if Simba really meant what he said.

Kovu and Kiara were being 'trained' by Simba and Nala to become King and Queen. Simba was teaching Kovu everything his father had taught him about ruling. Kovu felt childish during these times, he told Vitani, but he also felt special.

_'Special..'_ she thought one day, as she was going to the waterhole. 'He's always been _special_..'

She sighed, thinking about the cubs of the original Pridelanders. They had grown up in the middle of a fight with the outsiders, and now they were expected to be_ friends_ with their cubs? It was hard for them; they were scared. Their mothers told them that they were no longer Outsiders, but pride-sisters, but they still had a hard time.

Simba thought that too would change in time.

Many of the Outsiders had gotten mates. Sometimes, a nomadic lion would pass by, and mate with a few of them. The Outsiders didn't really mind, that was how they had cubs in the Outlands. The Pridelanders tried to hide it, but Vitani knew that they thought it was shameful and wrong.

Vitani sighed as she reached the waterhole. She was torn between the Pridelanders and Outsiders. Even though they had become one Pride, they had different beliefs, and Vitani was torn between them.

As she was breathing in, she smelled something..odd. It smelled like Simba, with a hint of hyena.

"Oh crap.." she whispered. She saw a faint outline quite a ways away, on the edge of the Pridelands. She took a quick drink, then turned back toward Pride Rock, breaking into a run.

Her ears pounded as she heard the wind flying past her. She was breathing hard. Something about that smell..it must be the hyena smell. None of the others had that! She raced up the rocks to the top of Pride Rock, where Simba and Nala were sunning themselves. Kovu and Kiara were talking to some of the lionesses near the entrance of the den.

"Simba!" she cried as she skidded toward him, nearly sliding into him. "There's a unidentified lion in the Pridelands!" His eyes widened.

"Where, Vitani?" he asked sharply.

"He's going to the waterhole!" she cried.

"Nala! Kovu! Kiara! Come with me. Kovu, round up a few of the lionesses."

Kovu nodded and motioned to the 4 lionesses they were talking to. They stood up.

"Come on!" Simba cried.

He ran down the rocks, followed closely by Nala, Kovu, Kiara, Vitani, and the lionesses Enaana, her sister Goani, their mother Amani, and cousin Poana. Simba was running so fast, all the others could do was try and keep up with him.

They came to the waterhole quickly. A black-maned lion was drinking from it. His mighty body was yellow, and when he looked up, they saw he had reddish-brown eyes.

A/N: Ha ha, cliffhanger! Don't you love me? Well that's all for now, I'll update real soon!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thanks to everyone who reviewed, you'll find out who he is soon enough!  
  
"You are in the lands of King Simba! State your business!" Kovu roared, growling at him.

The strange lion straightened up, looking unimpressed, and quite frankly, a little bored. He rolled his eyes.

"I am Mpita, from the Bahiti Pride, far south from here, in the land the humans call 'Mozambique', on the coast. I am here because I am a hyena hunter."

"A hyena hunter?" Kouv growled. "There's no such thing!"

"If you do not believe me, then I will leave. I just need to know if you have any problems with hyenas."

"No." Simba spoke now. "Many of them died in a battle for this kingdom, and the ones who lived ran off."

"Well then," Mpita crouched down in front of Simba, in the submissive position. "I humbly ask for you judgment, to rest here for up to a moon."

"I will judge you, as soon as my prince," Simba looked at Kovu. "decides whether or not you may stay."

"W-what, me?" Kovu sputtered. Simba smiled and nodded regally.

Kovu looked like he was thinking. Vitani sighed. He was taking a long time. Had it been her, she would have said no right away. He looked too untrustworthy.

Kovu sighed. "What is your decision, Kovu?" Simba asked.

"We will ask Rafiki." Simba smiled. It was a good decision. If anyone knew what to do, it was old Rafiki.

Simba started off toward the old baobab tree. Nala was beside him, and Kovu and Kiara came next, side by side.

Mpita tried to go next, but Vitani snarled at him. She watched him as she followed Kovu and Kiara.

The other lionesses let Mpita go next, then they went. Mpita watched Vitani as he walked. What had he done wrong? He had thought he was in a higher position than her; she was just a lioness. Or was she? She obviously was higher than the other lionesses, maybe lead huntress. As he pondered this, the group came closer and closer to Rafiki's tree.

The old mandrill watched them from the tallest branch. He saw Mpita, and knew instantly who he was. The Great Kings had told him that a hyena hunter with a black mane and yellow body, named Mpita, would be coming shortly, and he should allow him into the pride.

Rafiki smiled, and swung down to greet them.

"Hello, friends! What is it you want from old Rafiki?" he laughed.  
  
"Rafiki, this lion tells us that he is a hyena hunter. We have never heard of such a thing, and we wanted to know if it is true. Should we welcome him into our pride?" Kovu called up to him.  
  
Rafiki laughed his crazy laugh yet again. "Yes, he will be of great help to you!"  
  
Vitani laughed. In her short time here, she had grown to love the old mandrill. She came to his tree sometimes simply to talk to him, and she could trust anything he said. Even if he said that they could trust this lion.  
  
"Thank you, Rafiki." Simba called up. He turned and walked over to Mpita.

"Well, Mpita, it seems as if you may stay with us for as long as you want. Welcome to the Pride Lands." Simba said regally.

"Thank you, King Simba." Mpita said quietly, bowing.

"We will wait for formal introductions until we get to Pride Rock." Simba said, and took his rightful place at the head of the small group. He started back to Pride Rock quickly.

Back at Pride Rock, many of the lionesses were worried for their King. He had been gone a long time, and they had heard Vitani tell him about Mpita. Many paced, thinking the worst.

Taana, an old, large golden lioness, spotted them in the distance.

"There they are!" she cried. She ran off toward the procession, with the other lionesses close behind.

"Taana, everything is alright." Simba said when they reached him. "But there is someone I would like you to meet. Mpita, come here." Mpita looked at Simba, and started walking toward him.

When he walked past Vitani, he eyed her carefully. She growled at him, but let him pass. Poano, Amani, Goani and Enaana walked over to the other lionesses.

"Everyone, this is Mpita. Mpita, the white lioness is Poano, the reddish one is Amani, the large dark brown one is Enaana, the large golden one is Taana, the small cream-colored one is Goani. They're all related. Enaana, Poano, and Goani are all expecting cubs. Mgeni is the light brown one, Nduli is the red one, Nashia is the grayish one, and Dahabu is the light golden one. They were all part of the group known as the "outsiders", followers of Scar. Kovu can tell you about him later. I think the rest of the lionesses are inside the den. Oh, I almost forgot. Mpita, this is Kiara, my daughter, and her mate Kovu. They are the heirs to Pride Rock. This is my mate, Nala, and queen of the Pridelands."

"Over there," he pointed to Vitani, "Is our lead huntress, and princess (by marriage), Vitani."

Now Mpita got it. She wasn't JUST lead huntress, but a lesser princess. "Well, I am very happy to meet you all." Mpita said kindly, but he was watching Vitani.

"You must be tired, Mpita." Nala said.

"Oh, yes I am, Highness."

"Well then, let's all go to bed. You can tell us your story tomorrow." Mpita smiled.

He had been so many places; he was used to telling his story.

The royal family had already gone up on Pride Rock, and was close to the den. Just before Vitani entered the den, she looked back at him. He was surrounded by many of the Outsiders. They all wanted a mate. Mpita looked over to the den, where Vitani was watching him. She growled at him and turned, walking into the cave proudly. Mpita smirked, and started into the den, followed by the lionesses.  
  
A/N: Thanks for reading, please review on your way out! I know, it was prolly a boring chapter, with all those intros, but oh well. By the way, TLK is supposed to be in Kenya, and Mozambique is far south from there, just to let you know!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Thanks to everyone who reviewed, I luv ya!  
  
Three days had passed since Mpita had came to the Pride. He was spending most of his time with Kovu and Kiara. Kovu and him had become best friends, something they both had been denied of their whole lives, because of 'destinies'. They both figured out that they were very similar, in personality and background. That was probably why they were such good friends.

Kovu and Kiara were also with Vitani a lot, so it was impossible for Vitani and Mpita not to be near each other. From the time they met, Vitani had mistrusted him, but, then again, she mistrusted every male, other than her brothers, and even them sometimes.

One night, Vitani, Kovu, Kiara and Mpita (to Vitani's dismay) sat in a circle, talking. Mpita was telling them about a time when he was younger.

They could all tell Vitani was bored; she was overacting it. She got up with a sigh, heading for the waterhole.

Kovu sighed. "Ever since we came from the Outlands, she has been like this. Moody, irritable." Kovu said, "I just don't know what her problem is.."

Mpita frowned, and got up. He followed her out of the den.

"Vitani! Wait!" Mpita cried in his rough voice.

"Why should I?" she asked over her shoulder, not stopping. "So you can try and make friends with me, when you're going to leave us soon?!"

"Yes." That simple word, filled with the compassion Vitani had wanted to hear her whole life, rung through her veins. She looked down and stopped, but did not turn around.

"What do you want?" She asked quietly.

She sounded as if she was hurt, and she didn't know why. Mpita came behind her, confused.

"What's wrong?" he asked quietly, truly caring for once in his life. He felt odd. He had never felt this way about a lioness before, not even when he was a teenager. He wasn't sure he liked her, he just found her interesting, something that needed to be known about. She snarled.

"Why do you care?! You're going to leave soon, just like everyone else in my life! Besides, you don't even know me! You don't know one true thing about me!"

"Want one true thing?" He snarled back. "When you were younger, you always watched out for you little brother, Kovu, even though he was always mean to you! You always told Nuka you loved him when he was down, and he always stuck up for you. Oh, and, you used to pretend you were the King."

She snarled again, cuffing him across the face with her claws out. She left two small but bloody lines; they weren't big enough to leave scars.

Mpita stared at her, shocked. But before he could do anything, she had run off, headed out into the Savannah.  
  
A/N: Ooh, burn! Please review, the next chapter will be up very soon! - 


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Hey everyone thanks so much for the nice reviews I love you all! Here's the next chapter, I know, there's a song in here, I wrote it and it stinks and I dunno if it really gets the point across so if people have difficulty understanding the concept write about it in the reviews and..yeah! So hope you like!  
  
She couldn't stop. She ran, and ran. Finally, she slowed. She fell to the ground, sobbing. She didn't know why. Slowly, the tears lessened. She looked around. She was almost at the edge of the Pridelands. She was surrounded by small, light purple flowers. She sighed. It was all wrong..  
  
...Mpita was still at the waterhole, relaxing and thinking. Of course, his thoughts were centered around Vitani. What had he done so wrong? He sighed, and closed his eyes.  
  
She sighed. It was dark now. She turned, laying on her back. She watched the stars. Slowly she got up. She was so weary; it was hard to even get up. She sat, looking at the stars. ((music comes in, Vitani sings))

I roar, no one listens  
I look at the lake, the water glistens  
From Inside, pain consumes me  
It's a hell in everyone's heaven  
  
It's a holy hell,  
I'm living  
breathing  
hurting  
in a holy hell  
  
How much longer do I have to live  
in this nightmare of a dream  
why do they get the comfort while I get the  
pain?  
  
I roar..no one listens..  
I'm living.  
breathing.  
hurting.  
in a holy hell  
  
"It's a holy hell.." she whispered.  
  
((music fades))  
  
She roared her grief, her agony. She collapses on the ground.  
  
One lion hears and turns his mighty head, black mane waving in the breeze. He gets up, and heads to Pride Rock.  
  
One soul listens...  
  
"Aunt Vitani! Wake-up!" Chongo, a young lioness cub, pulled on her ear. Vitani woke up, surrounded by a strange scent. She blinked against the sun, and looked around, seeing Chongo, and the same purple flowers as last night.  
  
She had fallen asleep, just after she roared her painful cry.  
  
She smiled at Chongo.  
  
"I'm awake, I'm awake." She got up and stretched, yawning at the same time.  
  
Chongo was Nduli's cub. Nduli and Vitani had always been good friends, even when they had been Outsiders. Chongo was such a sweet little cub. She had golden fur, with a hint of red in it. Her eyes were a very light blueish green, and she was a little chubby. Chongo always made Vitani want a cub of her own, but she knew it would never happen. Even when the nomad lions came, they never wanted to mate with her.  
  
"Hey Auntie Vitani, the hyena hunter was looking for you. Mama sent me out to find you. How come you didn't sleep in the den last night? I wanted to sleep by you!" She pouted.  
  
Vitani couldn't help it, she chuckled.  
  
"I just wanted to sleep out here. Why was Mpita looking for me?"  
  
"I dunno. Mommy said that he just wanted to talk to you, I think." Vitani sighed. As sweet as Chongo was, she was also VERY forgetful.  
  
"Alright, you little rascal. Let's go home." Chongo smiled and ran ahead, looking back every so often. Vitani raced after her, yelling, "I'm gonna get you!" Chongo shrieked with laughter and ran faster.  
  
Vitani finally did catch Chongo, and scooped her up in her mouth, slowing to a walk. Chongo giggled and struggled the whole way home, but Vitani's grip was tight and she didn't get away.  
  
Vitani let her go when they reached Pride Rock, and she raced up ahead of her. Nduli was waiting at the top for her. She held her daughter down by her tail.  
  
"Time for your bath, Chongo." Nduli said lovingly.  
  
"Aww, Mom, do I gotta?" Chongo asked.  
  
"Yes. C'mon, now." She let go of her daughter and walked toward the cave, looking at Vitani. She nodded her head toward Mpita, who was watching the whole thing from the other side of Pride Rock. Chongo followed her mother.  
  
A/N: Another cliffy! Sorry, I couldn't resist! Please review, thanks for reading!


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Sorry for the wait, I got busy with school..well here goes the next chapter!  
  
Vitani sighed, and walked over to Mpita. He stared at her. She sat down in front of him, but neither said anything.  
  
"What is your PROBLEM?" Mpita asked suddenly.  
  
"MY problem?! What about YOUR problem?" Vitani growled back.  
  
"You attacked me!"  
  
"So did you!"  
  
"HOW?"  
  
"Verbally." she said matter-of-fact-ly. "Besides, where did you LEARN all that stuff about me?"  
  
"I have my sources." Mpita said proudly.  
  
"Damn you, TELL ME!" Vitani roared at him.  
  
Mpita looked at her, as if deciding whether or not to tell her.  
  
"Kovu.." he said quietly.  
  
Vitani roared, a full-blown roar that startled Mpita.  
  
Mpita growled. He bounded off Pride Rock, heading toward the waterhole. She watched him go, growling slightly.  
  
"What is your problem with him?!" Kovu asked. He had been watching the whole thing from inside the cave. She spun and snarled at him.  
  
"Why did you tell him all those things about me?! You had NO right-"  
  
"He wanted to know." He said calmly.  
  
"Oh, so any random lion that wants to know about me, you'll just TELL them?"  
  
"NO!" He cried, very cub-like. "He likes you! He wanted to know about you!"  
  
She snarled, and started pacing. He didn't like her, he hated her! He couldn't like HER!  
  
"Vitani." Kovu's voice sounded pleading, something it hardly ever did. Vitani stopped pacing and looked her twin straight in the eyes. "Please..he's my best friend. Please, apologize to him.  
Get to know him. Please, Vitani. For me."  
  
Vitani couldn't argue with that. She knew Kovu had always been jealous of her and Nduli; Mother hadn't allowed him to have any friends. He had to train too much. She sighed, and took off after her brother's best friend.  
  
"Mpita! Slow down!" Vitani cried, seeing him quite a bit away, heading to the watering hole. "Why should I?" He roared back. His voice was rough, but there was some hurt in it, and Vitani felt a pang of guilt. She broke into a run, stopping before she was next to him. "I'm sorry." She said quietly. Mpita stopped short and swallowed loudly. "If there's anything I can do to make it up to you-"  
"Yes, there is." He interrupted. He twirled to face her, and stared her straight in the eyes. "Spend some time with me. Get to know me. Then judge me." She felt like she was going to growl, she forced herself to stop. After what Kovu had said, she owed him at least that much. She nodded. "alright. When?" "Tomorrow. At noon." "I'll be there." Mpita nodded, and headed off towards Pride Rock.  
  
She watched him go for awhile, then called, "Mpita!"  
  
He turned around to face her; he was not far off.  
"Will you walk with me?" She asked. She saw him smile, and nod. She smiled back and ran up to him.  
  
They walked back side-by-side, but in silence. Mpita would look over at her every once in a while;  
every time Vitani looked over, though, he would look away.  
  
By the time they came to Pride Rock, it was almost sunset. Kovu was watching them from the den. Mpita walked in the den first. Vitani winked at Kovu, before following him.  
  
A/N: Thanks for reading, please review! 


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: No one hurt me, I beg of thee. We switched computers and I didn't have this document on the new one, so I forgot the story existed..Well on with it, you've waited long enough!

**Chapter 6**

Vitani woke up before everyone else the next morning, seeing as she went to bed early. She got up, shaking herself.

Her bangs flew everywhere. She wondered why she even had them. Rafiki said that the Great Kings of the Past had

marked her as being clever.

'Why couldn't they have marked me with something less annoying?' she thought as she stepped outside, noticing just how early it was. She sighed, and took a deep breath as some dandelion seeds whisked past her. Slowly,

she headed off to the jungle, where her 'special spot' was. She reached the jungle and looked around. No one.

Good.

She jumped up in the closest tree. She quickly and quietly jumped from tree to tree, until she reached a clearing.

There was a small waterfall running into a pool or crystal clear water. Trees covered most of it from the sun.

Vitani smiled when she saw Rafiki sitting on a rock, meditating. She looked above him. There was a branch protruding right above

him. Her smile widened.

She jumped from branch to branch, doing her best to be quiet. She reached the branch above Rafiki and looked down. He seemed to

have no clue that Vitani was above him, and just as Vitani was getting ready to leap down and scare him-

"Hello Vitani." Rafiki said, opening one eye and looking up at Vitani. She laughed.

"Hello, Rafiki." She jumped down in front of him, and sat down.

"Why are you up so early, Vitani?" Rafiki asked, his eyes amused.

Vitani sighed. "I went to bed early."

"I see."

"You know, Rafiki, I don't know what my problem is. Surely you've noticed; I get mad at every little thing. Sure, I was

kind of like this is the Outlands, but not as bad. What is wrong with me, Rafiki?"

Rafiki sighed. He knew the time would come when he had to explain this to Vitani, but it would be hard for him. He didn't

want to see his friend hurt.

"You see, Vitani, all your life, you have been trained to be unemotional. I know this, and you know this. The only emotion

you were allowed to have was pain, and anger. Now that everyone you love has been killed except one, you cannot help

but feel these emotions. It is your way of grieving Vitani. I am sorry, Vitani, but you do not know how to love."

Vitani stared at him, face unreadable. She knew he was right.

"But I'm learning, right Rafiki?" He didn't answer. "Right!"

"Well, Vitani, you might..if you let yourself."

Vitani sighed. She looked up at the sky. The sun was right above!

"Rafiki, I have to go! I need to meet Mpita!" And with that, she ran off.

"Mpita!" she cried as she reached Pride Rock. "Mpita..?" She ran around the corner into the den, and right into..Mpita.

"You're late." He said.

"I am not! I arrived precisely when I wanted to!" Vitani protested. Mpita smirked.

"Whatever you say." He smiled. "Let's go."

He bounded off Pride Rock.

"Where are we going?" Vitani called, even as she followed him.

"I don't know." he called. Vitani snickered, but continued to follow him.

He headed off towards the jungle. Vitani raised one eyebrow, but kept following him.

"What is it?" Vitani asked. Mpita broke into a run, his mane blowing as he took off. Vitani was confused for a moment.

She seemed to get mad, and ran off behind him, as fast as she could. She could see Mpita in the distance. He stopped in front

of a pool of water, with many different waterfalls flowing into it. Vitani didn't seem to notice he stopped. She ran into him,

and he flew into the water. She looked out over the water. Suddenly paws appeared and pulled her into the water.

"Hey!" Vitani cried as she surfaced. She glared at him, but he just smiled and said, "Oops."

She giggled. She couldn't help it. Mpita looked so silly smiling like that, his mane dripping wet, two waterfalls on either

side of him. For the first time in her life, Vitani actually giggled. She looked around.

"Where are we?" She asked.

"I don't know." Mpita answered.

Unbeknownst to either of them, it was the same spot where Simba and Nala had felt the love that special night, when Nala saw Simba for the first time in years.

Mpita glanced at Vitani out of the corner of his eye. She was beautiful, her fur shimmering wet, her eyes sparkling.

Vitani sighed. Everything looked so peaceful. She never wanted to leave. She swam to the bank and got out of the water. Mpita followed her. They sat silently in front of the two waterfalls.

"Vitani.." Mpita broke the silence. "What was in like in the Outlands?"

She sneered, "As if you don't know."

"What?"

"Kovu told you, didn't he?" She raised her eyebrow as he shook his head.

"All he told me was how you acted. I mean..how were the lions, what was it like living there, spending all your time there?"

She sighed and looked down as memories flooded back to her. Her eyes seemed far-off.

"It was..horrible. All the time you were there you wished you were in a better place, and you hated the Pridelanders, not only

for what they supposedly did to Scar, but because they lived in a better place, had more food.." She looked at him in his red-brown eyes with her shocking blue ones. "It's so much better here. But..it's hard. No one knows how to adjust. We feel guilty, like we're living with our enemies..but we know the true story of Scar now. He was evil. But, living in the Outlands..you become evil." There was hurt in her voice, but she pretended to stay strong.

"Vitani.." Mpita's voice was quiet, loving even. "You're not evil."

"You barely know me, Mpita." Her voice was harsh.

"I can see it in your eyes..you're not evil at all." A tear slipped down Vitani's cheek unwillingly, and Mpita pulled her to him gently, and she let him. She smelled in him, his personal scent, as she rested her head on his chest, his mane enveloping her.

"I have to leave in a day, Vitani." His voice was quiet, and she looked up at him, her eyes wide.

"But..you just got here!" He sighed.

"I know." Vitani felt every place their bodies touched, and she reached up and licked his muzzle gently. His eyes widened but he smiled.

"Vitani..When I first met you, there was something about you.." She looked down sadly. This must be rejection. "I think it was love at first sight." She looked up hopefully.

"But..we hated each other."

"I know." He laughed. "I think that's what love is." She laughed. She had felt it too-a pull to him, a need to be with him. She knew in that moment, as a gust of wind came out of nowhere, carrying seeds and leaves with it snaked around the two lions, that this was the lion she was to be with. She rolled on her back, pulling him on top of her.

"Well, if this is going to be your last night, why not make it count?" She smiled seductively. 'Yes,' Mpita thought, 'I want to be with her forever.'

And in that clearing, with streams of wind snaking around them, she gave herself to her one and only love.


End file.
